Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall study the binding of T cells and B cells with homologous and cross-reacting immunogens from immune responder mice, immunized non-responder mice, and appropriate control non-immunized mice. Isolate and purify T and B cells from normal, immune responder, and non-responder mice immunized with appropriate antigen or antigens. The specificity of binding to these cells of homologous compared to cross-reacting immunogens shall be studied at the humoral antibody level. Attempt to isolate soluble T cell products and measure the specificity of binding of these cells to homologous and cross-reacting polymers.